


Patron Saint

by Storyflight



Series: BSD Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, BSD Rarepair Week, BSD Rarepair Week 2019, Bad writing man, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Of course I will crossover two of my special interests!!, Oh I gave up on this whole piece, Original Clans (Warriors), go big or go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: "You'll be to blameFor playing this gameAnd learningThat true loveExists"-Patron Saint; Regina Spektor--Louisa has been experiencing nightmares after being titled Deputy, Poe helps her.--Day 1:Paws in furHands in Hair // Oceans





	Patron Saint

**Author's Note:**

> “You will burn and you will burn out; you will be healed and come back again.”  
> — Fyodor Dostoyevsky
> 
> \--
> 
> This is bad like there are three different endings and I hated all of them but TAKE IT

_“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Golden Rock for a clan meeting”_

 

_The wounded warriors dragged themselves to the clearing, atmosphere flooded with nothing but worry and anxiety._

 

_The medicine cat stayed in front of their den, cats unable to move and groaning in pain._

 

_“The cause of the ambush remains unknown. The clans confess that they had nothing with it. It….was a dreaded defeat...but it’s over” he tried to remain hopeful, “Edgar Allan Poe has been working hard to treat everyone’s wounds. If you’re well enough to provide an extra paw, please do so”_

 

_“...I can, Francis”_

 

_“Thank you, Lovecraft” he dipped his head at the black Tom, “And as you all may know, we have lost our deputy. Ernest Hemingway will be greatly missed by all of us. He now watches over us in Starclan”_

 

_Everyone lowered their heads._

 

_“It is now time for me to appoint a new deputy. I thought about this long and hard...and I believe I have made the right choice”_

 

_Francis straightened his posture, long tail raised high with a shimmer of hope in his gaze._

 

_“Louisa May Alcott, you have been an outstanding warrior and loyal to your clan to the end. I would be honoured to have you as my deputy._

 

_——_

 

_Why...why me?_

 

The pretty cream and white she-cat who is known for being extremely nervous is deputy.

It’s been like this for almost a moon and it still feels strange. She doesn’t feel like she’s up for the task at all.

Clawing at the ground beneath her, Louisa’s felt stones settling inside her belly.

 

_I can’t breathe…_

 

So many other cats are better suited for the position. Louisa was certain it would be given to Nathaniel or maybe even Mark. Louisa wasn’t the best fighter and all of the pressure made matters even worse.

 

_She opened her eyes to find herself face to face at the sun-drown-place. The salty water reached her paws and instantly pulled her in. Those little bits of foam managed to grab hold and dragged her inside of the water. Louisa collapsed into the water, unable to break free and engulfed in the salty water. Her lungs screamed for air and she struggled to reach up to the surface._

_The more she flails her paws, the deeper she sinks._

_Everything was dark, all she could see were her white paws flailing and that small hint of light._

 

_That light dimmed each heartbeat...until she finally…_

 

“LOUISA!”

“E-E-EEEAAAHHH!” The deputy jumped up a couple of mouse-lengths in the air and collapsed onto the ground. Thankfully she was pulled out of her strange daydream, but her reaction felt her embarrassed.

 

“N-Nathaniel! I apologise...I was...Ah…”

“Making strange symbols, I believe” the black and white Tom pointed at the small curves, shapes, and lines traced on the ground.

 

“That’s h-how I organise patrols…” she muttered, “speaking of which...m-may you l-lead a border patrol with...with…”

 

_Rushing water echoed in the distance._

_Please...not right now._

 

“L-Lucy and Margaret! Would that be sufficient or...do you want someone else?”

 

Nathaniel huffed out of his nose.

“For Starclan’s sake, Louisa, be a bit more confident when you organise your patrols. I will have to be completely honest with you, no one will be able to take you seriously if you keep acting like this”

 

“I...I-I well...I-I’m…”

She couldn’t even get it out.

 

“You have great potential, Louisa. Make sure to show you’re worthy of this position before it’s too late”

Nathaniel left, searching for the two cats and leaving the deputy alone.

 

_No one will be able to take me seriously…_

_Her paws grew damp as she sat in front of the shore._

 

“Ugh! You mousebrain!” She hissed and clawed at the makeshift plan on the ground. Ever since Louisa was appointed deputy, all that flooded her mind was...well, _water!_

 

When she falls asleep, she’s drowning. When she is working, water is inside her mouth. When she is at the gathering with the other clans, all sound is muffled as if she was inside the water.

 

Everything is weighing down on her.

 

“Louisa? Are you free?”

 

A cat emerged from the medicine cat den, masked face expressing concern and small ears lowered.

 

"...Poe?"

It was bittersweet seeing the medicine cat. He was the closest cat to her, but at this rate, it will become too close for comfort.

That comfort is known as the _Code_.

 

"...I need to speak to you"

Surely no one would question why he would want to talk to the deputy? Everyone in the clearing wasn't paying attention to her either. It will be okay...

 

The cream she-cat hurried into the den. The strongly scented den that always makes her sensitive nose burn and eyes water.  _Please make this quick, Poe._

 

“Thank you for coming, Louisa” The dark grey tom gave her a warm look, ringed tail swishing behind him. "I wanted to check on you, has everything been alright with you being deputy?"

 

"...Yes" She lied.

 

Poe caught it at once. He stood up and raised his ears slightly.

"It's only us two, go ahead and tell me what's wrong...I want to help you the best way I can. You know you mean a lot to me...you mean a lot to the clan! We want to see you well"

 

_And I really care about you too..._

She did not meet his gaze and stared down at her paws. As much as Louisa wanted to confess her thoughts about her being deputy, she did not want to worry Poe.

 

"I...I uh..."

"You can speak to me, it's okay. It'll stay inside the medicine cat den unless you want to talk to Francis" Louisa could sense Poe padding closer to her and giving Louisa a comforting nuzzle on her cheek.

 

She couldn't help but purr and nuzzle him back.

_We can't keep doing this, someone might see us._

Yet she refuses to leave.

 

"No, not now...s-sorry"

She began to shake violently. Poe pressed himself closer to the cream she-cat and brought one paw on her prickling back fur. He moved his paw back and forth, as if he was trying to lay the thick fur back.

Louisa stepped back from the medicine cat and kept a small space between them. She barely met his gaze, but she caught a glance of his dull violet eyes.

 

"I...I have to go, I will see you again tonight...when there are fewer cats awake"

 

\--

 

Louisa knew that this was wrong. She was the deputy while Poe was the medicine cat. Sure, she is allowed to take a mate and kits, but with a  _medicine cat_ is a completely different story.  
The rest of the day was smooth for her. The water kept appearing in her vision and trying to take her to the bottom. Cats would snap her back to reality, ask what's wrong, and she will respond that everything is okay.

At least she was able to see Herman in the elder's den and help him with the ticks. His wise words and stories he shared made her calm. Although, when she left to see the other warriors, her anxiety returns.

 

Lucy was guarding camp, but she was able to easily slipped out of the warriors den and into the medicine cat den. Even if she noticed, Lucy would assume that Louisa was not feeling well and needed to see Poe.

Which was the case...somewhat.

 

"It's good to see you here again, Louisa" His voice was soft, "What...what has been going on?"

"Water"

"Water?"

 

Louisa went on to talk about her fears about being a deputy and the constant nightmares she's been having about the sun-drown-place. She went into detail that it happened when she was asleep and awake, dragging her inside and unable to reach the surface.   
"I don't think it's a sign from Starclan...is it? Are they trying to tell me something?"

 

"If they were, they are telling you to not put so much pressure on yourself about this position. Louisa, you are an amazing warrior and proved so countless times. You may not be a fighter, but you are a thinker, that's the sign of a potential leader."

"...Even if that said potential leader falls for a medicine cat?"

 

Poe's expression remained the same. He was completely unfazed by the confession as if he waited for her to say it out loud.

 

The medicine cat didn't even mention it, he simply went to a different subject.

"...Do you want to stay with me for the night?"

"I would love that"

 

And the water did not touch her that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "What happened to last year's Rar-"  
> "Haha what?"


End file.
